A New Generation: Trouble in Paradise
by Sonic103
Summary: It's been three years after the events of Sonic: A New Generation. Our heros are getting to a certain distant, far off island, for one reason or another. And nobody knows that the aged Eggman has a secret base right under their precious hotel. Everyone except Brian. Rated T, just in case.*Authors Note* this story consists of different story's of the different characters.
1. Arriving at the Island

A New Generation: Trouble in Paradise

Story 1: Brian

Chapter 1: Arriving at the Island.

Brian the Hedgebat leaned against one of the large iron walls in command base in the G.U.N base. "So what you're telling me," Brian said, twirling a pencil in circles with two of his fingers, "is that you want me to follow Eggman to some far off island and destroy his base there?

"Yes," the G.U.N commander said, "we're sure you can handle yourself there, and you are our best operative...except your father, of course," he said. Brian didn't say anything to this. He nodded.

"When do I depart?" he asked. The G.U.N commander looked at him.

"When do you think? When it comes to Doctor Eggman, we put all actions effective immediately."

* * *

The plane was loading luggage and cargo, family's were hugging, saying, in some cases, tearful good byes. This included a brown hedgebat and a white bat. "Oh my baby boy, he's growing up! Going on your own vacation without us!" she said, squeezing the life out of her son.

"Mom, you're squeezing the life out of me." Brian said, trying to get out of Rouge's arms. Rouge wiped a single tear from her eye, looking her son up and down, making sure he was presentable for some odd reason.

"Now you be a good boy and call mommy everyday." Rouge said, handing Brian his bag. Brian sighed and nodded. He gave his mother another fleeting hug, and then boarded the plane. He sat behind a girl who was complaining loudly about the quality of the service of the food court in the airport. Brian rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, fitting his oversized fedora over his eyes as he felt himself drift away into sleep.

* * *

When Brian woke up, he saw a pink male fox sitting next to him. The pink fox noticed Brian looking at him. "Oh hey, you're awake," the fox said. He was playing around with his cell phone. He wore red shoes, and Brian guessed he was around the same age as his own father. Brian felt around for his hat, which seemed to have disappeared. He looked back at the fox. He was twirling the fedora with one finger. "Funny, I spent the longest time seeing that hat on your father's head," the fox said, handing Brian his hat back.

"You knew my dad?" Brian asked, surprised. The fox nodded.

"Sure did. He and I went on adventures for the longest of times, then he joined G.U.N and we went our separate ways. My name's Kin, by the way. Kin the fox," Kin said, holding out a hand. Brian shook his hand. Brian then leaned back into his chair again and put his hat back on.

"How much longer do we have until we reach the island?" Brian asked.

"I'd say about a good hour or two," that's all Brian needed to hear. He closed his eyes, and he drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

When Brian awoke, the plane had landed and people were receiving their carry on bags and trying to get out of the plan. Kin was no longer on the plane. Brian got up as well and got his luggage. As he walked out of the airport, he could see for once what the island looked like. The scenery was breathtaking. Just from being on flat ground, he saw so much of the island. Large, luscious palmetto trees towered above him, massive, sandy beaches were the outer ring of most of the island, with crystal clear water surrounding the island itself. The beautiful blue sky with puffy marshmallow like clouds here and there, and because of the early morning, a thin fog caked the island. Vast rain forests were all over the place, and Brian swore he saw a few mountain peaks in the distance. The scene was breathtaking. A dirt road pointed to the directions of a large, tall, circular shaped building. There were rent-able cars and such for the tourists to take to get to the hotel, but Brian was more in the mood for the a slower, scenic walk. He wanted to soak it all in.

While on the road, a few cars passed bye, but Brian didn't give them much notice. He mainly focused on the nature. On his way to the hotel he saw many interesting things. He saw many different insects, including large, brightly colored butterflies that Brian had only seen in books. He also saw an abandoned house, and Brian thought he saw the flash of an orange tails as an animal streaked between the trees.

Brian noticed he was getting close to civilization when he saw a large kennel, full of barking dogs that had been stored there by their masters, and the soothing voice of their caretaker trying to tend to them. Brian then walked into a large clearing. He saw the hotel up close. It was more larger than Brian had first seen. It stood about twenty five stories tall and was mostly painted white and gray, with large windows and a platform for a guest to stand on for every room. There was also the largest pool Brian had ever seen behind the hotel. Brian stepped inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Uh...hello. There's a room reserved under the name Brian?" Brian said to the desk lady. She smiled with an almost painful smile and nodded.

"Yes sir! You're on the top floor, room 1167." the desk lady said, and she handed him his key card. Brian carried his bag to an elevator and went to the top floor. On the way to his room, Brian looked down below through a window in the hallway. He relished the sight he got of the pool below. He could just make out people's heads rushing around in the water below. Brian then turned to the long, curved hallway, and began to walk to his room. Bright lamps hung every few feet in the hallway, and the room numbers were lit up. When he finally reached room number 1167, he entered the key card into the door slot, opened the door and stepped inside.

The moment he stepped inside Brian knew something was off. The covers to one bed were undone, there were a few bags on the other bed, and clothes were laying next to the door to the bathroom. Brian tried to open the door, but it was locked. Brian was about to call the front desk to tell them all of this when he heard the bathroom door unlock with a loud click.

**There, first chapter done! Now remember, the story's going to be separated into 5-6 parts, and they'll be entwining, so once a few of the stories are finished, see if you can find the parts where some of the main characters meet up! I'll get another chapter done soon!**

**-Sonic103**


	2. Roommates

Chapter 2: Roommates

Brian could only sit there and watch with horror as the person in the bathroom walked out. To Brian's surprise, it was the girl he had sat behind on the plane. The girl was a brown rabbit with light blue eyes. She had white skin and her ears drooped a little at the top. Her hair went below her shoulders. She had a towel wrapped around her body. '_Thank god,'_ Brian thought to himself. Brian only had a moment's glimpse of her before she screamed and hurled an iron at him. Brian dodged it and took a few steps away.

"Get out of my room you pervert!" the girl shrieked, throwing a blow drier at him. The girl wrapped the towel around her tighter. "I'm gonna call the police if you don't get out right now!" she exclaimed.

"This is my room though!" Brian exclaimed, holding up his key card.

"Pfft, yeah right!" the girl said, and then picked up the phone on the wall of the bathroom. She dialed three numbers. Brian was about to beg her to stop when he heard the guest services employee's voice.

"Hello? How may I help you today-"

"Hello? Hi, there's a strange man in my room, saying that it's his!" the girl said.

"All right ma'am, we'll send Security immediately," Brian's heart fell. He was hoping he wouldn't have to get into trouble this early.

* * *

When Security and the manager arrived, Brian explained the situation, and demonstrated showing the key card was for the room, and that the desk lady on the first floor did tell him that room number, they believed him.

"But what about our room? I can't share a room with a complete stranger!" the girl, who was now fully dressed, complained.

"Ma'am, we'd find you a new room, but the entire hotel is packed." the manager explained.

"What?!" the girl exclaimed. The manager, the girl and Brian went to the front desk to try to sort this out.

"Abby, can you see if there's a room for Miss...Fenton, is it?" the manager asked the girl. She nodded. "Abby" nodded.

"Yes sir," she replied, and started looking for an open spot on her computer.

"Umm...nope. We won't have a room open for three days," the desk lady said.

"Three days?! Then what am I supposed to do until then?" the girl asked.

"I'm afraid you two will have to sort that out yourselves." the manager said.

"Listen here bub, my Daddy payed MONEY for this trip!" she exclaimed. Brian tried not to roll his eyes. He hated hearing snobby rich girls like this constantly complaining about things, and how their parents pay for all their things, even though his parents were rich too. But Brian EARNED his things...

"If I don't get my own room I'm going to not stay here!" the girl yelled.

* * *

Brian watched the girl stamp around in front of the hotel from the window of his bedroom. Brian looked up. This sight was even better than the one from the window in the hallway. Brian was able to see tall steep mountains covered in snow in the distant, and Brian saw a couple villages in the distance as well. That must be where the natives of the island live. Brian sighed. He laid down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his mission. It started raining outside, and darker as well. Brian slowly closed his eyes, ready to have an uninterrupted nap.

Brian struggled against the thick rope the constricted him to the chair. The chair itself was connected to a hook and chain, which held it above a tank of water. He looked around. He was in a dark, damp cave with large machines scattered here and there. Brian didn't like this. He couldn't swim either. He then heard cruel and insane laughter, and Eggman came out from the shadows. He gave Brian an evil grin, like he was a small child given an exceptionally fun toy. Eggman then pulled a lever, and the chair began to slowly lower into the tank. Frightened, in a panic, Brian continued to try to get out of the chair. The water was slowly rising and the chair was lowering. First the legs, then the bottom, and then the entire chair was submerged, and then so was Brian. Brian tried to hold his breath for as long as he could, but he soon felt himself fading, and then nothing...

Brian opened his eyes. He was still in his hotel room. Still above water, and still breathing. He heard someone knocking on his door. He looked out his window. It was dark outside and the rain was still pouring down hard. Brian turned to the door, and stood up. He then opened it. Out in the hallway stood the girl from before. Her and her bags were completely soaked. She looked like she had tears in her eyes too.

"C-Can I please c-come in?" she asked with her teeth chattering from the cold. Not being a cruel person, Brian let her in. The girl dragged in her bags and laid down on the other bed. Brian was looking at her. Why was she back here? "I...I couldn't find another place to stay," she said, immediately answering Brian's unanswered questions. "can I PLEASE stay here until a room opens up?" the girl asked. Brian sighed. He wouldn't be here most of the time anyways, so why not?

"Sure." Brian said. The girl sighed in relief and started opening a bag for some dry clothes. After she was finished changing in the bathroom, the girl came out. She faced Brian.

"Uh...thanks," she said sincerely. Brian grunted in response. The girl then held out her hand. "if we're going to be staying with each other, we need to know each others names, right? I'm Daisy. Daisy Fenton," Brian shook her hand.

"I'm Brian...Brian the Hedgebat." he said. Daisy looked at his wings, interested.

"I haven't seen many Hedgebats before," Daisy said. Brian nodded."

"Yep. I'm special," he said. "look, I'm really, really tired. I'd like to go to bed...okay?" Daisy nodded. The two didn't say anything else. They both got into their beds and went to sleep.

When Brian woke up the next morning, he saw a large curtain, going halfway though the room.

"Uh...Daisy?" he called. He heard her reply with a "yeah?" from across the room. "is there any particular reason why there's a curtain in the room?" he saw Daisy pull the curtain back a little on one side, showing her face.

"Well, of course we're going to need our privacy, and of course I thought it was right that I'd give us boundaries"

"So, you get your bed, kitchen area, the TV, and the bathroom side of the room?" Brian asked. Daisy nodded. Brian sighed. He couldn't really argue with that. After all, he wouldn't be here much, right? A couple minutes later, Brian left the hotel room and took an elevator to the pool. The pool area was spectacular. The pool was massive, an ocean of chlorine water and people. Kids were tossing around brightly colored beach balls and wearing masks that made them look like aliens. Some parents sat around holding beers in their hands and doing small talk. But Brian wasn't here to play with the kids, admire the scenery or join in with drinking beer. He was here to investigate. He walks past the pool to a little Tiki Bar, not that far from the edge of the pool. There were some employees talking amongst themselves, and Brian hid himself behind a bush when he heard the name he was listening in for.

"I swear, they can't keep the news that Eggman's on the island a secret to the tourists forever," the barman said to a lifeguard. The lifeguard nodded.

"I know. I heard the manager talking with the police the other day about Eggman over the phone," she said. "I hear the villagers are getting mad about Eggman raiding the villages." So the villagers knew something about Eggman's whereabouts...what would this mean?

While Brian was thinking about all of this, Daisy had gotten to the pool. She saw Brian hiding behind a bush for some reason. She walked up to him. "hey uh...Brian?" Daisy asked. Brian jumped up in surprise and faced Daisy.

"Yes, Daisy?" Brian asked. Daisy looked at him confused.

"Why were you hiding behind that bush?" Daisy asked.

"Well, uh...some kids were playing hide and seek, and I decided to play with them, to be nice," Brian lied.

"Aww, what kids?" Daisy asked. Brian gulped. He wasn't going to get out of this easy. Then he noticed a family walking away, with two little boys and a girl. He pointed at them.

"Those kids. I guess they gave up," Brian said. Daisy, who had been watching a red plane fly around overhead, nodded.

"Oh okay, well, bye!" she then went over to a pool chair to tan. Brian felt a little awkward, and then he remembered his mission. He decided his next move. Brian walked back into the hotel and to the front desk. The front desk lady recognized him instantly.

"Hello sir! How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to rent a car. I want to drive to the villages."


	3. Eggman Strikes

Chapter 3: Eggman Strikes

Brian sighed as he watched the scenery zoom by as he drove to the village. Once he reached one of the villages, he parked his car and stepped out of it. The village houses were like a house in the suburbs, in a way. The houses had porches, neatly mowed lawns, and a little farther down the road, there was a supermarket. Some houses had dogs tied to posts in front of them, while the villagers were at work. A few children were prancing around, shooting streams of water in water guns at each other, giggling. Brian walked past them, and walked into the supermarket. He walked up to the cashier.

"Hello, welcome to Al's market," the cashier said in a bored tone. He didn't seem that much older than Brian, nineteen, Brian guessed, and had pimples here and there on his face and was tall and gangly.

"Hi, I'm here for some information," Brian said, and then pulled out his wallet. He opened it and showed the Cashier his G.U.N ID. The cashier's eyebrows raised.

"I thought you were another one of those tourists," the cashier said, examining Brian.

"I want information about the whereabouts of Doctor Eggman," Brian said.

"Well, you see, the head honcho here doesn't want information getting passed around..." the cashier was interrupted by Brian slamming a hundred dollar bill onto the counter. The cashier looked around the store. There was nobody there but them. He leaned back in his chair, "all right, I guess I can tell you something," he said, "well, I overheard the lead guy here talking about some dude with a bunch of robots hiding out in the mountains. They reckon that he's made himself a little base. I don't see what he's after though."

"I know what he's after...but I need to know which mountain he's hiding in, there's a lot of them here," Brian said. The cashier nodded.

"True, true," he agreed, "they reckon he's in one of the farthest mountains, where no villages are at because it gets too cold."

"Thank you for the information," Brian said, and he stood up and began to walk out of the market, when the ground started shaking, and there was a loud BOOM in the distance. Brian ran outside. In the distance, Brian saw a giant floating battleship shooting lasers at what looked like the remains of the hotel. Brian immediately ran to his car and started it up. He drove as fast as he could. If you weren't in the car with Brian, and you saw him pass by, it would have looked like a large gray blur. Brian pulled up a few hundred yards away from the hotel. He saw that most of the top half of the hotel was gone, and there was fire everywhere, burning some of the smaller buildings to the ground. Brian noticed there was no one around...where did everybody go? Suddenly, he heard loud, insane laughter.

"Ghahaha! Citizens of this island, it is I, Doctor Eggman, the greatest scientist that ever lived!" the voice said. It was coming from speakers attached to the ship. Brian growled. Suddenly, he saw thousands of small shapes in the sky. They were expanding, getting larger, until Brian noticed they weren't expanding...they were getting closer. Eggman's robots had invaded the island. Some of them were Eggman's usual robots, buzz bombers and such, but he also had Eggbots, and a new kind of robot. It was sleek and gray, with a arm cannon attached to it's right arm. A few of them circled Brian, and pointed their guns at him. He jumped up at the last second, leading the robots to end of shooting each other. Brian ran at some more of those robots. They seemed to be the most common. He ran under one, and knocked it's legs out from under it. The robot fell to the ground, and Brian crushed what looked like it's head. The robot stopped moving. Brian swiftly jumped up and flew at some robots. He did a triple front flip and kicked one square in the chest, leading it to flying into it's companions and exploding.

Brian panted, looking around. He saw more robots flying towards him. He couldn't hold up for much longer. A few robots circled him in the air, shooting at him. Brian side stepped the plasma rays, and pulled out his own plasma gun. He shot at one robot, and it was sent flying backward, exploding. Brian then shot and destroyed all the other robots tailing him. Brian looked around. He saw a some robots flying off into the distance, obviously chasing after someone else. Brian saw this as a chance to find cover. He was about to head to the hotel, to see if there was any safety there, but saw with horror that two robots were leaving the building, carrying a struggling brown rabbit.

"Let me go you, you bucket of bolts! My Daddy will be hearing about this!" Daisy exclaimed, frantically kicking at the robots. They barely acknowledged her. Brian swiftly ran at the robots, kicking one in the head, sending it flying. Brian then snapped one of the robot's necks. He threw the two robots into each other, and then slammed them into the ground. He turned to Daisy.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked Daisy. She nodded, but then pointed in horror at something behind Brian. Brian turned around, and his mouth opened in shock. A robot the size and shape of a tank was heading straight towards them. The only thing about this tank was that it had large legs instead of wheels to move it, and there were rocket launchers as well as the regular gun attached to it. It shot a rocket at them. Daisy cried out of fear and held onto Brian. Brian tried to move, but he was too slow. The rocket was a few feet from them, but then suddenly, someone appeared out of nowhere. It was a black hedgehog with a blonde stripe going from his forehead to the end of his longest spine (similar to Shadow's design). He Grabbed the rocket and threw it back at the tank. It exploded.

"Dark, what are you doing here?" Brian asked, perplexed.

"Well, I WAS here for a vacation with Emily...but I see that's not happening now." Dark said. He then raced off. Brian sat there for a couple seconds, completely confused, and then he heard Daisy shouting at him that they need to get moving. He stood up and grabbed Daisy's hand. They ran for the only place not swarming with robots, the jungle. After they had ran a good distance, Brian stopped running. He gasped for air, leaning against a tree, and then sliding to the ground. Daisy was in a worse condition. She was doubled over and wheezing.

"What...is...going...on?" she said in between wheezes. Brian stood up.

"Eggman's attacking the island...decided he should make himself more open, I see." Brian said, looking off into the direction of the smoking hotel.

"Doctor Eggman? He's here?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. He's here. And now he's attacking the island. What i'm thinking is that we keep going off until we find a village, see if they can help us in any way. What do you think Daisy?" he turned around, but Daisy was gone. "Daisy?" Brian shouted.

"Brian, HELP!" Brian heard from above. He looked up. Two of the gray robots were holding Daisy in the air. She wasn't struggling, she was too busy watching in horror as Brian was slowly growing smaller. Brian swore. He started flying after her.

"Daisy! I'm coming! Don't worry!" Brian exclaimed, chasing after her and the robots. The robots looked down at Brian. One pointed it's plasma gun at him. It fired. Brian dodged, and then flew faster. He was gaining on the robots now. Suddenly, a large metallic arm came out of nowhere, swinging at Brian and knocking him out of the air. Brian started falling. He saw that the giant arm belonged to a floating platform, which was connected to the floating arms. In the cockpit, Brian saw Eggman. He was laughing maliciously. The two arms grabbed Daisy, and started flying off, but he was being followed by a red plane that was zooming after him. That's all Brian could see, before blacking out.


	4. Susy's Gift

Chapter 4: Susy's Gift

The pain in Brian's arms was what woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes. The bright sunshine hurt his eyes as he sat up. Judging by the position of the sun, Brian guessed it was Midday. He looked around. He was in the middle of nowhere. Trees all around him, and nothing to point him back to civilization. Eggman and Daisy were long gone, and Brian knew it was only about to get worse, because when he tried to get up and fly, his wings felt a sharp sting. Brian pulled his right wing close to him, and saw that a stick had gone right through it. Brian grabbed the thick stick, and pulled it out of his wing. He cried out, tears in his eyes from the pain.

As Brian walked through the jungle, he knew he was just getting more and more lost. Suddenly, he heard a loud WAAAGH!. Brian looked up, and he saw the red plane he kept seeing everywhere suddenly zoom past him, skimming the tops of trees at it went. Brian saw "IV" on the side of the plane. That scream had been a female's. Brian quickly put two and two together and ran after the crashing plane.

"Susy! Susy!" Brian called. Suddenly, he heard a loud CRASH! Brian climbed a tree to see how far the plane had went. It was now on the beach, several hundred yards away from him. He then raced off to the crash site. Brian noticed that Eggman had left some traps, even in the jungle, in the hopes to catch tourists or even him. Brian was careful to avoid them. On the beach, Brian noticed that there were even more traps. Spiked balls were swinging around, pitfalls, land mines, all sorts of things. And there were robots too. Mostly the gray ones from before. Brian sighed, and accepted his challenge.

Brian raced forward, and tackled a gray robot. He wrestled with it for a second, before picking it up and throwing it into a laser a Buzz Bomber had just shot at him. The robot exploded. Then, Brian picked up a rock and threw it at the Buzz Bomber. It fell to the ground, and it didn't get up. Brian picked up the Buzz Bomber and curled it up into a ball. He then threw it at some Eggbots, like it was a bowling ball. The robots got hit by the Buzz Bomber, and they fell into a pit fall trap. Brian sat there, in the middle of the smoking remains of the area. Then, he jumped onto some rocks, did a homing attack against another Buzz Bomber, and then was at the top of a waterfall, which lead to the crash site.

After a little running, killing some more gray robots, and Brian was at the crash site. He ran up Susy, who was unconscious. Brian called her names several times and shook her a little.

"Susy...Susy wake up!" Brian exclaimed. Susy's eyes fluttered open.

"What? Huh? Where am I...?" Susy looked around and then up at Brian.

"Hey, are you okay? You took quite a fall there," Brian said, helping Susy up. She blinked at him, and then suddenly, her eyes widened and looked around. "what's wrong?" Brian asked. Susy grabbed his arm.

"Maxwell. Where's Maxwell?!" Susy asked frantically.

"What? You mean your little brother? I don't know, I just woke up after falling a hundred feet," Brian said. He looked at Susy, and then saw something glinting on the ground. His mouth opened in suprise. It was a Chaos Emerald! "Susy...where'd you get that?" Brian asked her. Susy saw the emerald, and then picked it up.

"Oh, my dad put it in there. He's trying to perfect his chaos emerald powered engine, so he asked me to test it on my plane before he puts it in the Tornado," she said. The Chaos Emerald was light blue. "anyways, so while I was flying, the chaos emerald showed me that there were other chaos emeralds on this island too! So here I am. Then I saw Eggman carrying some girl off, and I thought I would save her...but I got shot down. And now the Stormer has crashed, and now Maxwell is missing!" she exclaimed, jumping into the cockpit, frantically pushing buttons. Suddenly, the plane started shifting, and then changing, until it was completely different. It now was on legs, and its guns were more noticeable.

"It works!" Susy exclaimed. The Stormer was now in combat mode. She powered on the Stormer, and it began walking off, with Susy in it. Brian raced after her.

"Wait, can I have that emerald? I might be able to use it," Brian said. Susy nodded, and then tossed him the emerald.

"Sure, it doesn't need the chaos emerald in battle mode! I gotta go find Maxwell!" she exclaimed, and then she walked off. Brian sighed. He turned around, and headed back the other way, towards the hotel.

When he got there, there were robots patrolling every square inch. It took all of Brian's stealth abilities to get past them without noticing him. He slipped into the hotel. Inside, the hotel was no better looking than the outside. Almost everything inside was blackened and burned to ash. The smell was terrible, and it was nearly impossible to not breathe in the ash. Brian knew this was not a suitable place to hide, and his decision was confirmed when he saw the light of a robot come into view. He barely got out of the hotel unseen. Brian just needed to know where Daisy was being kept, and he could be on his way. He was about to see if he could listen in a conversation between two robots when he realized that robots don't have conversations. Then, he noticed a robot with a large plasma gun pointed at some tourists.

"Move it, move it, everybody get into a single file line!" the robot exclaimed, "I want all of you ready to get into the Egg Carrier when it comes to pick up its prisoners!" Brian silently slipped away. So Daisy was being held in the Egg Carrier? Interesting. But now, Brian needed to move. Robots were coming his way. Brian then came across a car, parked, with the keys still in it, begging for it to be stolen.

Brian parked his car a couple feet away from one of the villagers houses. He got out, and was about to head to see if there was someone in this village he could talk to when he felt a gun pressed to his head. He turned to see who was threatening him, when he felt the butt of a gun connect with the back of his head.

When Brian woke up, he saw he was surrounded by a bunch of men in different colored clothes, but all were the same design. All of them wore bandanas, with an under shirt with long pants and combat boots. He saw them point there guns at him when they realized he was awake. Suddenly, he heard a man with an unnaturally deep voice speak.

"I'm going to give you five minutes to explain why you showed up to my town before I ask my friends here to blow your brains out," the voice said, and then its owner stepped forward. The man was bald, but he hand a long beard. He was dressed similar to the others, but his clothes looked better cared for. He had a gun attached to his belt. The other men pointed their guns straight at Brian's head.

"Well...I'm Brian the Hedgebat. I work for G.U.N," Brian said. He heard some of the men laugh a little, "I'm here because Eggman attacked the hotel, and is capturing citizens, as I'm sure you know." Brian said.

"Well, what did you hope to gain by coming here, into my town?" the apparent leader asked him.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me sneak onto Eggman's Egg Carrier." Brian said. The leader sat there for a second, pondering what Brian said. He then nodded.

"All right, I believe you...," he said. He then turned to the man next to him, "lock him up," he said. Brain looked up at him in surprise.

"What? But I thought you believed me!" Brian exclaimed.

"I do. But if you're a G.U.N agent, I'm sure they'll pay to get you out of here," the leader said. Brian growled. He had come to a village of thugs.


End file.
